totaldramayoutubefandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama My Way: The Concluding Catastrophe
Overview The final season in the series, Total Drama My Way: The Concluding Catastrophe takes place on Uncanny Isle, a brand new island off Canada's coast. Twenty contestants from the previous eight seasons were voted in by the fans and are then divided into two teams, competing in challenges every couple of days. While the winning team earns invincibility, the losing team has to vote off one of their own players. Whoever is voted off must walk leave the island via the Yacht of Shame. The teams eventually dissolve and the elimination process continues until the last contestant standing wins a grand prize of $1,000,000. This season is the last one hosted by Chris McLean . Elimination Table + Episodes Below is a table of information that shows each character's elimination in Total Drama My Way: The Concluding Catastrophe . Notes: 1: Sky got badly injured by a cannonball and had to leave the game. 2: Cove rigged the votes against Destiny since Zoey thwarted his sabotage. 3: This person was eliminated via an automatic elimination challenge. 4: Scott got badly injured by an explosive and had to leave the game. 5: Zoey won a special reward which was to vote someone out of their choosing, and she chose Cove. He subsequently fell into the volcano shortly afterwards. 6: No winner is announced or determined because of the events in this episode. Color significance WIN: Was on the winning team (Episodes one - ten); Won individual challenge (Episodes eleven - nineteen). IN: Had their name called at the Golden Marshmallow Ceremony. LOW: Received the final golden marshmallow(s) at the Golden Marshmallow Ceremony. LOW: Was last person to complete automatic elimination challenge. OUT: Voted out in this episode. HURT: Too injured to continue competing and had to leave the game in this episode. WINNER: Made it to the finals of Total Drama My Way: The Concluding Catastrophe. Trivia *This is the ninth and final season of the series. *This is the seventh season to not take place at Camp Wawankwa. *This season is the fifth season to have (some of) the original 22 contestants competing. *This season's challenges were based off the challenges from the real Fresh TV/Teletoon series. The challenges were more extreme/difficult versions of some of the previous 8 seasons' challenges. *This season still introduces one new character, who was only previously seen in the TDA Special (Cove). *This is the fifth season that some one is eliminated in the first episode. *This is the third season that an eliminated contestant does not return to the competition. *This is the second time in TDMW history that fans got to vote and affect the game. *The one and only main antagonist this season is newcomer Cove, who bluntly states that he is still bitter about not being able to finish covering the TDA Special and wants revenge. Multiple times throughout the season, he manipulates/sabotages the other team as well as his own team. *Cove is responsible for the eliminations of: Lindsay, Lightning, Jackson, Samey, Shawn, Mike, Cody, Sky, Duncan, Destiny, and Scott. *After Duncan and Gwen's break up is final, Cody attempts to get with Gwen, in which he succeeds. *Throughout the season, and up until her elimination, Topher tries to talk to Sky about their relationship and how it ended during TDAS:MW. A running gag throughout the season is that something unexpected or big happens, preventing them from talking. That is, until Episode 8 when Sky is injured and Topher gets the chance to speak to her without interruption. *In Episode 10, Ezekiel and Voz make their first of few appearances but are not reinstated into the game. The challenge however includes them. *In Episode 14, Cove is pushed into the volcano by Mr. Coconut after his elimination. This causes an eruption 2 episodes later, in which he can be seen during the next couple of episodes. *Topher is the best placing previous winner (4th), while Lindsay is the worst placing previous winner (20th). *Coincidentally, they have both been in a relationship with a runner up. (Sky and Tyler) *Gwen is the best placing previous runner up (3rd), while Sky is the worst placing previous runner up (13th). *Coincidentally, both Sky and Gwen have been in a relationship with a winner (Duncan and Topher) *Ironically, Both competed on this season. *Out of the 20 contestants, only Zoey (1st/2nd), Ben (1st/2nd) and Jasmine (6th) placed better than their previous best placement. *In Episode 19, the finale, Ben and Zoey compete in a race around the island, starting from the Cliff, through the ocean, through the forest and up the volcano. *This is the fifth location to have been destroyed in the finale, after Hawaii, Camp Wawankwa, Pahkitew Island and Periculum Falls. *This is the longest season in TDMW history, if one does not include Specials as an actual episode. *This is the first time in TDMW history that teams have lost 4 members in a row. *This is the first time in TDMW history that there have been 2 injures resulting in eliminations (3 if you consider Cove). *Cove falling into the volcano causes him to be the second person ever on the show to fall into a volcano (Ezekiel in TDWT:MW Episode 18). Category:Total Drama Category:Seasons